Whispers of a lost mind (Italian Version)
by Lely00
Summary: AU: Spencer è vittima di rapimento da parte di Tobias Henkel. Viene salvato, ma non riesce più a tornare a vivere, tormentato da orribili ricordi. L'agente Hotchner, colui che lo ha salvato, sembra non riuscire a dimenticarlo e tenterà in ogni modo di aiutarlo ma il suo dolore trascinerà entrambi in un abisso di disperazione. Come si salva qualcuno che non vuole essere salvato?


**Ho deciso di pubblicare questa storia nella sua forma originale in seguito alla richiesta di Astrid Lang, che desidera imparare l'italiano... buona fortuna!**

 **Whispers of a lost mind**

Nell'oscurità di quel piccolo cimitero era difficile distinguere gli alberi da qualsiasi figura umana.

La luna piena era luminosa nel cielo, ma la sua luce non bastava ad illuminare quel luogo tetro.

Aaron Hotchner teneva la pistola puntata davanti a sé, pronto a sparare a qualsiasi cosa si fosse mossa.

Il vento autunnale sferzava il suo viso con schiaffi pungenti, ma l'agente provò in tutti i modi a rimanere concentrato.

Abituato a casi di omicidio, l'uomo non poteva permettersi distrazioni quella volta, non quando la vittima era ancora viva e la differenza tra la vita e la morte dipendeva da un suo semplice, piccolo errore.

L'agente Rossi era alle sue spalle, Aaron sentiva i suoi passi dietro di sé, sicuro che l'altro gli avrebbe coperto le spalle a qualsiasi costo.

I due agenti vagarono quasi completamente al buio, finché, all'improvviso, Aaron non vide un piccolo movimento poco più avanti.

Anche David doveva averlo notato, perché Aaron sentì i suoi passi farsi più silenziosi e più cauti, come quelli di un gatto a caccia di un topo.

L'agente Hotchner imitò il suo collega, tentando di rimanere il più silenzioso possibile, mentre si avvicinavano alle due figure poco distanti.

Una in piedi, la schiena dritta rivolta agli agenti, inconsapevole della loro presenza; l'altra china in quella che sembrava una piccola buca scavata nel terreno, la schiena curva e tremante.

Man mano che si avvicinava, Aaron riconobbe nella figura prostrata a terra il viso della loro giovane vittima.

Spencer Reid, 22 anni, scomparso da tre giorni senza lasciare traccia, dopo essere stato visto per l'ultima volta lasciare la caffetteria che frequentava abitualmente nel campus universitario dove studiava per dirigersi in biblioteca.

Appena pochi metri percorribili a piedi e il ragazzo sembrava essere sparito dalla faccia della terra.

Come in ogni altro caso di rapimento, la prima ipotesi era stata un allontanamento volontario, data la giovane età della vittima.

Ma le indagini a tappeto sulla vita del ragazzo avevano escluso quasi subito quella possibilità.

Il giovane era solitario e introverso, ma niente nella sua vita giustificava il bisogno di allontanarsi.

La seconda ipotesi era il sequestro di persona.

Il dipartimento di polizia per il quale i due agenti lavoravano aveva dato la priorità assoluta al caso e aveva identificato il colpevole del rapimento in un altro studente.

Tobias Hankel, 24 anni, frequentava il corso di informatica nella stessa università di Spencer.

Vittima per anni di abusi da parte del padre, un fanatico religioso, alla sua morte era caduto in un forte stato depressivo.

Il ragazzo soffriva di un raro disturbo di personalità, che era riuscito a tenere a bada per anni grazie ai farmaci.

Farmaci che aveva misteriosamente deciso di sospendere da qualche settimana.

Ora Tobias era proprio davanti ad Aaron, così vicino e vulnerabile.

Sarebbe stato così facile allontanarlo da Spencer e arrestarlo, senza che nessuno si facesse male.

Ma la Legge di Murphy ci insegna che se qualcosa può andare storto, sicuramente andrà storto.

Pochi metri dividevano l'agente Hotchner da Hankel, quando la giovane vittima notò con la coda dell'occhio i due agenti che si avvicinavano, voltando automaticamente la testa per fissarli negli occhi e implorarli di aiutarlo.

Questo non sfuggì di certo a Tobias e, per quanto gli agenti cercarono di muoversi rapidamente per disarmarlo, il giovane fu più veloce, ed un secondo dopo Spencer Reid era in piedi dinnanzi a loro, gli occhi vitrei e spaventati, usato come scudo dal suo carnefice, che minacciava gli agenti di porre fine alla sua giovane vita tenendo premuto un coltello alla gola del ragazzo.

« Getta il coltello e allontanati da lui! » urlò David, alle spalle di Aaron.

Tobias sembrava molto nervoso, il coltello contro la gola della sua vittima tremava visibilmente.

Spencer chiuse gli occhi e tentò di rimanere il più immobile possibile, spaventato a morte.

Il carnefice chinò gli occhi, come se avesse timore di fissare i due agenti in volto.

« I- io non volevo farlo... m- mi ha costretto » mormorò, appena udibile.

Aaron colse al volo l'occasione « Sappiamo che non è colpa tua... è stato tuo padre a portarti a questo punto... ma tu puoi fare la cosa giusta... Spencer è innocente, lascialo andare, fa la cosa giusta » esclamò.

Un briciolo di speranza si insinuò nel suo cuore quando vide Tobias scuotere la testa, indeciso sul da farsi, per poi abbassare il coltello.

Le spalle di Aaron si rilassarono per un secondo.

Ma, appena un attimo dopo, la postura di Hankel cambiò di nuovo. Le spalle tornarono dritte, il volto deciso, i suoi occhi fissavano i due agenti, nessuna traccia di paura era più riconoscibile in loro.

Con un gesto rapido afferrò i lunghi capelli della sua vittima, esponendo la gola del giovane ai suoi due salvatori, la punta del coltello premuta contro la pelle provocò un minuscolo graffio.

Spencer riuscì a tento a sopprimere un urlo di sorpresa e terrore puro.

I due agenti tornarono all'erta, la pistola ferma nelle loro mani e puntata alla testa del rapitore.

« I peccatori devono pagare con il sangue! » urlò, la voce visibilmente diversa, simile a quella di un uomo maturo; la voce del padre morto da anni.

Si svolse tutto in pochi secondi, Aaron non sarebbe più stato in grado di raccontare la scena nei dettagli.

Un secondo prima Tobias impugnava il coltello con maggiore forza, pronto ad uccidere la sua vittima con un movimento secco, il secondo dopo il suo corpo era a terra, colpito da un proiettile partito dalla pistola di Aaron, che non si era neanche reso conto di aver effettivamente sparato finché non lo aveva visto a terra, esanime, fissare il cielo stellato con gli occhi spalancati e immobili.

Aaron corse dalla giovane vittima che, senza il sostegno del suo carnefice era caduto a terra con un mugolio di dolore.

L'agente lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo su in fretta.

Il giovane era scalzo e l'agente notò solo allora che la caviglia destra del ragazzo era gonfia e di una strana sfumatura violacea, probabilmente slogata o addirittura rotta.

« Va tutto bene... è tutto finito, ti portiamo alla macchina... » mormorò Aaron, tentando di rassicurare la vittima come meglio poteva. Il povero ragazzo tremava come una foglia, colpito dal gelido freddo di Ottobre.

Aaron si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, tranne quello che il ragazzino fece un secondo dopo.

Spencer gli lanciò le braccia al collo, stringendolo come se dall'altro dipendesse tutta la sua vita, come se da un momento all'altro potesse essere risucchiato dalla terra stessa.

« S- sapevo che mi avreste trovato... l- lui diceva che nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarmi, ma io s- sapevo c- che... » il ragazzo non riuscì a terminare la frase, interrotta da singhiozzi violenti, che scossero tutto il suo fragile corpo.

Dapprima scioccato da quella reazione da parte del giovane, l'agente cercò d'istinto lo sguardo del suo collega, che fissava la giovane vittima con occhi tristi.

Aaron annuì, circondando il ragazzo con le sue braccia, stringendolo più forte a sé come a volerlo proteggere dal freddo.

« Va tutto bene, ora... sei al sicuro »

Riuscì a dire solo questo e alla sue parole sentì il giovane stringersi ancora di più al suo corpo, i tremori che lo scuotevano non accennavano a voler diminuire.

« Sei al sicuro, adesso. Tutto si sistemerà » esclamò ancora Hotchner, guidando lentamente il ragazzo alla sua auto, finalmente al sicuro.

Né Spencer, né tantomeno Aaron sapevano che niente sarebbe stato più come prima.

Niente si sarebbe mai più sistemato.

 **So che è leggermente diversa dalla traduzione inglese, ma ho dovuto adattare alcune frasi ed espressioni non utilizzate in entrambe le lingue... spero sia stato di vostro gradimento!**


End file.
